


Falling and Hoping

by leggplant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Mentions Suicide, Mettaton - Freeform, Mettaton EX (Undertale), Mettaton NEO (Undertale), Redemption, References to Depression, References to Suicide, Undertale Genocide Route, dark themes, mentioned undyne - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggplant/pseuds/leggplant
Summary: After Chara has begun their sadistic rampage on the monsters of the underground, Dr. Alphys is struck with remorse and hopelessness at the state of her world. With nothing to guide her but her own twisted desires to end her suffering for good, it's up to an old ghostly friend to save the woman he fears may be too far gone.





	Falling and Hoping

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This fanfiction contains spoilers pertaining to the character Undyne during the Genocide route of Undertale. Also note that this is not specifically an Alphys x Mettaton fanfic.
> 
> I wrote this quite a while ago as a simple one-off. It's not very long or fleshed out, but I enjoyed writing it at the time and felt it was better suited on this site than wasting away in an obscure corner of my Google Drive folder. Please try to enjoy.

There she was, right where he hoped she wouldn’t be. The yellow figure stood at the ledge, wind ruffling the polka-dot dress that came to her feet. Her slumped form was unmoving to the point that Mettaton feared she had died already. Though the sound of the rushing waterfall drowned out his footsteps, he walked slowly and quietly, cautious not to scare her when she stood so close to the abyss. The closer he came, the more he could see of her movement. Alphys’ shoulders jolted and slumped. She covered her face with her hands. Her tail swished across the dirty ground. Though Mettaton regrettably didn’t know his old friend as well as he should have, he knew that she was crying.

“D… Dr. Alphys…?” Mettaton couldn’t recall the last time he’d spoken so softly. The scientist yelped in surprise and turned to him, clearly embarrassed to be seen.

“What do you want?” Her words were full of venom, but Alphys’ expression showed only exhaustion. “Don’t come near me. I want to be alone.”

“I won’t leave you alone until you back up from that ledge, darling…”

“Stop!” Alphys took a step back when Mettaton reached his arm out. “I-I’m not kidding! Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!”

Mettaton hated himself for not knowing the scientist well enough to discern whether she was bluffing.  _ Better safe than sorry _ , he thought, and his arm fell to his side. The two stared at each other with the same lifelessness in their eyes. 

“I’ve been looking for you for ages,” he said sadly. Alphys snorted. “I’m not lying. I looked in the lab, in Snowdin, all over Hotland… This was the last place I wanted to see you. I’m glad I got here in time.”

The doctor wiped her eyes. “Don’t be. I’m just sorry you had to waste your time. And see me like this. Just go home, Mettaton. I deserve this.”

“Alphys, don’t say that!”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Alphys looked back over the cliff. She watched her tears slip from her snout and fall until they disappeared. The sight terrified her yet filled her heart with a sense of distorted excitement. “It’s true. I’m a failure. I couldn’t destroy the barrier. I couldn’t fix the Amalgamates. I couldn’t stop the human from… f-from killing innocent people and I couldn’t save Undyne! She’s dead because of me! Asgore is dead! Papyrus won’t leave me alone because he keeps asking when they’ll get back from their ‘vacation’ and  _ I can’t take it anymore _ !!”

The woman collapsed to her knees and sobbed, wrapping her arms around her shaking body. “I-I-I was gonna wear this dress on a date with Undyne! But she’s gone! She was my last shot at happiness! I failed the Underground and I’ve failed her…”

“You haven’t failed me…”

Alphys looked back to her old friend. His eyes, wide and full of horror, made her stomach twist. Mettaton had always been too good for her from the moment she made him his physical body and onward. How could he feel pity for someone he saw as expendable? How could he stare at her with such sadness? How could he look so genuine…? It had to be some sort of act. Certainly there were cameras hidden to capture every angle of her worst moments. All the man cared about was a good show, and her destruction would make the perfect episode. 

“I don’t believe you.” Alphys relaxed her posture, resting her chin on her knees. She stared at nothing in particular. “Go back, please. I know you hate dirty places like this.”

“No.”

The scientist smiled. “You haven’t changed at all. There’s nothing here for you. I’m too far gone. Even if you mean every word you say… I won’t be able to believe it. I just can’t. Guess I’m just as stubborn as you, then, huh? Funny how that works out.”

Shivering, Mettaton inched forward slowly, so slowly that Alphys couldn’t possibly notice. He felt impossibly cold. What a selfish brat he was, to disobey her orders at the risk of her jumping, but the robot couldn’t bear the distance between them. It’d been ages since they sat down next to each other and talked. His soul ached with longing to go back to a simpler time; time spent chatting for hours about humans and all their fantastic doings. Back then, he didn’t have a body, or even an identity. Without her, he never would’ve gotten the confidence to climb his way to stardom. Truly, she had made him. If only she would see it.

He knew Alphys well enough to know that statement wasn’t a lie at all. From day one, her nervousness and self-loathing had become apparent, almost annoyingly so. She was passionate about everything, including her contempt for herself. And finally this passion had consumed her. What to say? How could he even convince the scientist to live when everything had been stripped away from her? The man’s eyes darted from left to right. His breath caught in his throat. Time was of the essence. How cruelly ironic that he, an acclaimed talk show host and public speaker, could find no words.

Mettaton grimaced and crossed his fingers. His old friend, emotional as she was, was a woman of logic. “Alphys, think of it this way. I care about everyone, even if it’s just a bit. Even if I didn’t know you, I wouldn’t want to let you die. Does that make sense?”

The woman grunted a bitter laugh. “I died a long time ago, Mettaton. It’s only a matter of time before I make my body follow suit.”

To both of their surprise, Mettaton fell to his knees and broke down. His body shook with frustrated sobs. He dug his gloved fingers into the dirt, desperate to hold onto something. The world turned into an ugly smudge as tears blurred his vision. Alphys had forgotten she’d taken his request to make his new form as human as possible, but never had she seen him look so human. Witnessing such an eternally joyful icon reduced to the crumpled man who bawled and pounded the ground with his fists left a pit to fester in her stomach. Alphys’ jaw hung open. She studied Mettaton without a word, completely dumbfounded at the sight. This looked far too real for any show. Although he loved to pose and speak melodramatically, Mettaton was never one to cry in front of people. It was simply out of his character. 

“Why?” Alphys’ voice trembled with confusion. “Why would you do this…?”

Mettaton only shook his head. The doctor placed her hand on his shoulder. Without even realizing it, she’d walked away from the cliff and knelt down beside him. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. Alphys yanked her hand off of him and clutched it as if she’d just slapped him. This was her fault. Had she jumped sooner, Mettaton wouldn’t have lost his composure. The way he cried was too familiar to her. It drove a stake through her heart.

“I…” The words tumbled from the scientist’s mouth. “I-I didn’t mean to make you cry… I… I’m s-s-so sorry… All I d-do is hurt people… I’m a monster…!”

“You IDIOT!” The robot’s words almost made Alphys jump out of her skin. “Who was it that gave me my body? Who was it who gave me the courage to become an entertainer? You haven’t failed anyone, you moron, the world has failed YOU and you blame yourself for it! You can’t do everything, Alphys! Breaking the barrier was Asgore’s job! No one could protect Undyne but Undyne herself! And I have no idea what an Amalgamate is but I’m sure that if you couldn’t fix it, then no one can! Quit thinking that your limits are weaknesses! They’re just  _ limits _ , you goddamn imbecile!” 

Alphys wrapped her arms around herself again. Her heart felt impossibly heavy. She wanted to vomit. She wished so badly that Mettaton’s words would cure everything, that she would be made whole again so he could walk away feeling like a hero. But that would never happen. Undyne was dead, and so was any hope of escaping the Underground. Mettaton had no problem with staying, but the memories of everything, both good and bad, weighed down upon the doctor’s soul like a set of bricks. 

“Mettaton…,” whispered Alphys, “I get what you’re saying. But… like I said, I’m too far gone. There’s nothing left for me. My best friend--the love of my life--is gone forever. All the anxiety, the sadness, everything, it exhausts me. I’m so tired. Nowadays, I’m just surviving. I want to fall asleep and never wake up. I’m so thankful that you still care, but… I can’t keep doing this. I’m so sorry that you can’t save me.”

She offered him a smile, but Mettaton kept his eyes glued to the ground. A foreign calm fell over Alphys. For once, she felt confident in what she said. She finally confessed the truth to someone. She’d been true to herself, just as Undyne had suggested. She’d given it her all.

Silently, Alphys backed away from her old companion and back to where she stood, close to the drop-off into nothingness. She looked down. The darkness below looked morbidly comfortable. It looked like a permanent rest. It looked fitting. To herself, Dr. Alphys nodded. She raised her head to the makeshift stars glistening on the cave’s ceiling and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She took a step forward…

And stopped. 

A chill slithered up her spine. Her head hurt. Alphys began to inhale sharp, panicked breaths. Her heartbeat rang inside her skull like a church bell. This height… it rattled her insides. She looked down again. The abyss no longer welcomed her. How quickly would she go once she hit the bottom? What if she somehow survived? Alphys whimpered. The thought of plunging haphazardly through the unknown until she splattered against the ground made her lurch and clutch her stomach. 

_ No _ , she thought.  _ Pull yourself together! You deserve this! You’re such a weakling! You’re a coward! After all you’ve been through, you can’t even bring yourself to die!? _

Alphys’ head spun. She  _ was  _ a coward. Not even her depression could overcome her fear of death. Dizzy and too terrified to move, Alphys stood, one step away from falling, gaze fixed on the emptiness below. She whimpered. Her whole body shook almost violently. The horrid image of her plummeting and breaking every bone at the bottom burrowed deep in her brain. She couldn’t shake it. The doctor stood paralyzed, unable to comprehend her position at death’s door. Mettaton was right. She had her limits, and this phobia of death was one of them. A strange sense of comfort surrounded her. At least he hadn’t been telling her lies all this time.

Mettaton ceased his sobs. He listened for Alphys but heard nothing. He raised his head and found her at the ledge again. Mettaton screamed.

Alphys startled.

She slipped.

She fell.

“ALPHYS!!” All thought left Mettaton’s mind. Shedding his caution, he sprinted forward and jumped and fell, arms extended, desperation biting him harder than the wind whipping in his face. His metal form allowed him to descend quickly to Alphys, who shrieked and flailed. Mettaton clutched her as tightly as he could. He bit his lip, determined not to let her die. He’d failed her before when he left her behind for stardom, and again when he sent her over the edge. He couldn’t fail his friend now.

Mettaton let go of Alphys with his right arm, instead wrapping his legs around her. He angled his arm toward the ground, a quick prayer flashing through his head. He closed his eyes and called upon the power Alphys gave him so long ago, the form he never got to use against the human who’d doomed them all. Mettaton let the anger wash over him.

With a mechanical whir, the robot’s body changed. Cylindrical panels enveloped his arm to form a cannon. Mettaton gave a final cry and fired it. The beam jolted both him and Alphys upward. It crashed against the ground below, its power just enough to slow their fall. The robot lurched as they came close to the bottom, positioning himself under Alphys. He clutched the back of her head with his left hand to protect her as best he could from whiplash. 

“Please,” Mettaton whispered before they landed with a sickening  _ crunch _ .

Silence. 

Then, a cough from Alphys. A groan. She was alive. The robot smiled. Pain seared all over his body, but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t dead, but more importantly, neither was Alphys. Mettaton allowed himself a small chuckle before deciding that laughing hurt too much. Shakily, the scientist rolled off of him. His body was cracked. Sparks fizzled from his right arm. His left leg was only attached to the rest of him by a single thick cord that leaked blue fluid. 

“I’m so sorry,” said the doctor. “I shouldn’t have programmed your body to feel pain, but pain is actually surprisingly helpful to the body for survival and, oh, who am I kidding, you’re probably wishing you were dead right now.”

“Little bit,” choked Mettaton. “Are you okay?”

“I think so. I might’ve broken a rib… but that’s nothing compared to you.”

“Are your hands alright?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Good. That means you can fix me.” 

Alphys smiled. She rested her head on Mettaton’s chest and looked up. They must’ve fallen from at least 200 ft. At least a large pile of garbage was there to cushion their fall, albeit painfully. But she wasn’t dead, and more importantly, neither was Mettaton. Something stirred in Alphys’ chest. A feeling of relief weighed down on her like a heavy blanket. Death hadn’t claimed her. For some reason, she was glad. Adrenaline was most likely the culprit, she decided. 

“Alphys, I hate to ruin the moment, but my leg has been amputated and I’d like it to not be like that anymore.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll fix you right up. It’s… the least I can do after you saved my life.”

“To be fair, I pretty much accidentally sent you off the cliff. But yes, please fix me.” The robot’s eyes widened. “Wait… where are we?” 

The doctor squinted as she peered into the distance. Far away, the lights of the MTT Hotel twinkled like little stars. “I see the hotel.”

“Oh God. That’s a ways away from your lab. And no offense, gorgeous, but I don’t think you can carry me that far.”

Alphys grinned. “Never fear. I keep some repair tools in the supply closet in case you ever break down. You’re always over there, so I figured I should be prepared.”

“Alphys…”

“Hm?”

“Even after how horribly I treated you… belittling you for your interests, kicking you to the curb, even embarrassing you on live TV… you’d still be willing to help me?”

“Of course. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Mettaton smiled nervously. “I bet I’m on my sixteenth chance by now.”

* * * * *

“I’m so tired,” moaned the scientist. She let herself fall into Mettaton’s bed, breathing in the scent of cologne and hair products that emanated from his private room. Mettaton patted her head.

“Me too, darling, me too.”

“Alright. No time to waste. I’ve gotta…” she yawned. “Gotta fix you… so you can… can…”

Using what little strength he had, Mettaton ran his left hand up and down Alphys’ back. The gentle motion of his fingers and palm alleviated the weight from her shoulders. She began to cry again.

“You need your beauty sleep, Alphys,” he said softly. Alphys hugged him, her head against his fizzling chest. 

“I just still can’t believe she’s gone,” the doctor mumbled. “I miss her so much.”

“At least she went out fighting. That’s how she would want to go, right? Battling the enemy?”

“Yeah.” The smile was audible in her voice. “Definitely.”

“What a lunatic,” the robot muttered quietly.

“Have you… Have you ever lost someone close to you?”

Mettaton averted his gaze. “Yes. Someone I loved. My best friend… besides my cousin, of course. Believe or not, I cared a lot about her. I know--me, giving a damn about someone other than myself. Shocking. Of course, I cared about myself more. Unlike your case with Undyne, I left her rather than the other way around. I didn’t realize that she was gone until it was far too late… I’m still kicking myself for that.”

“What happened after you lost her?”

“I sent her over a cliff, broke my leg, and now we’re talking in a hotel owned by a fabulous jackass.”

Alphys chuckled and shook her head. “I should’ve known. God, I’m an idiot.”

“You’re tired. Give yourself some credit, darling.” 

“I’ll try.” The scientist let her head bob. Indeed, she felt like she could fall asleep at any minute. “So what happened after you and this friend of yours talked in the hotel?”

Smiling, Mettaton forgot about his pain. He ran his fingers through his hair, disgusted with its messy state. “Well, she fixed me since she’s a genius. She’s such a good person that she forgave me for being so cruel and we became friends again. I helped her through all the awful things she was going through. We both made a scientific breakthrough and discovered that even though her soul was broken, it could be repaired.”

“Are you sure her soul wasn’t gone completely?”

“I’m positive, dear.”

“How do you know? You’re not a scientist.”

“True, but I never forgot about her, mind you. I know her. She’s stronger than she thinks. Much stronger.”

“Strong? You’ve got to be kidding. How…?”

“She’s strong enough to forgive people, to put aside her own pain to help everybody else. Even though she thought she failed, she kept going and going.”

“I guess that makes sense. So what then? After you guys made your breakthrough?”

“Then… well, I’m not sure what happens next, but I don’t really care. She’s alright, and that’s good enough for me.”

Alphys slumped in Mettaton’s arms. She’d never felt his embrace before. For someone with a mechanical body, he was warm and comfortable. The robot planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. The gesture reminded her of Undyne’s hidden soft side. A smile tugged at the doctor’s lips.

“Sounds like a happy ending,” Alphys whispered. 


End file.
